My first time
by nessi
Summary: It's our beybladers first time... read to know what they're thinking. Not what it looks! Just look at the rate!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm so nervous! This is my first time. At the same time I'm making myself comfy, my muscles are tight. I'm trying to think of an excuse and pull him away, but he refuses to.  
  
"Are you scared Mariah?" asks Rei.  
  
"No." I lie. We had more experience before, but this is the first time his finger finds the right place deeply. I'm shaking, my body is tense, but he is soft like he promised.  
  
"Don't worry. Trust me, I've done this a lot of times." He looks deeply into my eyes. His smile relaxes me. I open it more to give him access to a more difficult enter. I'm starting to implore that he goes faster, but he keeps it slowly, taking his time trying to cause me no pain. By the time he gets more close and deep, I feel my whole body in pain, I feel blood going out, but he keeps going.  
  
"Is it hurting too much?" Rei asks concerned. My eyes are wet with tears but I say no and tell him to continue. Then he starts going in and out, in and out with ability, but I am too much in me. After a few painful moments, I feel something exploding inside me, and he takes it out. I'm glad it is over.  
  
"You were the most difficult, you know?" he looks at me and smiles to himself.  
  
"Thanks." After all, it is the first time he pulls me a tooth. Rei's new job is a dentist. Why what were you thinking?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What were you perverts thinking? I know it was short but review/flame! 


	2. problems in bed

Well, this was not supposed to be continued, but as someone in the assistance asked me to continue, here it goes. This time it's about Kai and Tyson.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Why have you done it? Of all people you had to choose me! Stupid Tyson! Why? Oh, sorry, you do not understand, right? I'll explain. Some hours ago...  
  
--flashback—  
  
Tyson and me were sharing the hotel room. It was just the two of us because Max was with his mother, Rei was at his new job, I thing he's a dentist now, and Kenny, well, he just disappeared, I think Emily had something to do with it.  
  
Anyway, when we entered the room the room, we just wanted to go bed.  
  
"Kai, are we going to bed now?" asked Tyson with a smile on his face.  
  
I nodded. I undressed myself immediately. I just wanted to go bed. My first mistake.  
  
It was then... it appeared. Oh the horror! It started to go in and out, in and out... I didn't even know that could happen to me! I let go a scream.  
  
"Are you ok?" Tyson looked at me. He sounded worried.  
  
"Sure, why?" I lied. It was hurting me a bit, but I don't want anyone to think I'm weak.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Tyson returned to what he was doing.  
  
Then it started again. In and out, in and out. Now that was enough! I jumped. By doing that, I scared Tyson, who was not expecting me to do that, so he jumped too and fell off the bed.  
  
I looked at it and smirked. "Now it's over! I had enough! You had your fun, now let me rest. I went rolling under my covers all night because of you, you stupid thing! But now I will have my revenge... Die you stupid flea!"  
  
"Kai, are you ok?" Tyson looked at me strangely. He was in his bed again.  
  
"Of course not! It's the first time I share the room with and your dog, and a flea goes to my bed, to suck my blood! Don't ever bring your dog here, it has fleas!"  
  
end flashback  
  
Why did he bring the dog? Why?  
  
-----------------  
  
So what do you think of this one? Review! 


	3. In the Abbey

Sorry if I took too long, but these ideas take their time to appear. This is not as good as the others, but it'll have to do. This one is a bit random.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, never did, never will. But I own these crazy ideas! Don't know where they came from, thought.  
  
---------------Tala's POV-----------------  
  
And here we are, in the Abbey, hearing what that purple haired monster is saying. Kai's so lucky he's not here anymore...  
  
"You can leave now." Said the purple haired freak. Alleluia! The guy was starting to annoy me seriously.  
  
"Tala. You stay." Oops. I'm in trouble. I just know it by looking to his face. I looked at my team mates, but none of them seemed like helping. How nice of them.  
  
"Come with me." Said Boris when the others left. I followed. We were going to his bedroom. I don't like this. I'm scared. Really. This is not good. Not good at all. He had done this to Bryan once. He was disturbed. He told us about it. The things he had saw... let's just say it was not nice. Of course he didn't tell the details. He's still trying to forget it. It was too painful. Please let this all be a misunderstood, he'll not be doing the same to me as he did to Bryan. If there is a God, please, please, please!  
  
"Tala, what are you expecting? Get into the room." I entered his room and I looked around. He looked at me and then at the bed. Ok, I'm doomed. Try not to think in it Tala. Ok, it's impossible! I don't want this to happen!  
  
"Take off your clothes." I froze when I heard that. "What?" I looked at what he had in his hand. A whip. This will be even worse then I thought. "Do it! Or else it will be very painful." He smirked. As if it wasn't painful enough already. I started taking of my clothes. I started feeling tears forming in my eyes. I won't cry! No way! I'm not letting that happen. As horrible as it can get I won't show any emotion. I can't. I'm not weak. There's nothing I can't do. He started taking off his clothes too. When he was finished he came to me. His face was awfully close to mine.  
  
"Now let's get down to business." He smirked.  
  
------- 3 hours later -------  
  
That was just... I can't even find the words. Poor Bryan, Boris did that to him more than once. How could he stand it? It's so... Argh! Can't think about it! I just have to forget. But how can someone just forget something like that? First he made me strip, then he made me wear a dress and then he locked me in a room with him for three hours! To do what? A tea party! Is this normal?! I know he's a psycho but still... Doing that to me! He just let me go because Voltaire was calling him. Never thought I would thank him.  
  
I have to get out of this place! Someone save me!

-----------------------------------------

Ok, I know this one was strange, but review!


End file.
